


caught red handed

by kirty



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirty/pseuds/kirty
Summary: Phil gets caught looking at some old photos.





	caught red handed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Wankers Day Flash Fest

He shouldn’t do this. Phil feels like he has a little angel Phil and a little devil Phil talking to him on his shoulders having an argument. Dan doesn’t like those pictures, he doesn’t like them going around, Phil shouldn’t be turned on upon seeing them. On the other hand, Dan is not home, he has therapy and probably won’t be back until an hour or so later. Besides, it’s not like Phil looked for those old nakedbooths is it? No. He was lurking on tumblr when he came across them. But again, Dan not only dislikes the photos, he actually regrets taking them, Phil shouldn’t even be considering having a wank right now. And he won’t, because he is a good boyfriend. He’s real satisfied with himself and his resolution to not masturbate to those pictures for about ten minutes, until he finds himself going back to that post.

Dan used to be so hot in such a different way. He’s fit now, having grown into his body, towering just slightly over him, much stronger arms to hold Phil still or down when need be, but, back in 09’ he was delicate in a feminine way, Phil thinks looking at the photos, starting to rub himself lightly over his  pants. Lovely long legs, stuffed toys covering only the necessary, smooth tummy, long neck and that “I’m trying too hard to look sexy” facial expression, Phil has to admit, all of that still got him going.

Phil is so gone looking at the photos, and at the slow pull of his own warm hand that he almost thinks he imagined the sound of the door unlocking, but then Dans voice makes him jump and hurry to close the laptop, pull his hand out of his pants and throw the blanket that is closest to him over his legs.

“… so we had to interrupt my session, some kind of emergency with her kid, I think, anyways, we rescheduled for next week.” Dan finishes as he walks into the lounge saying something Phil had not even heard the beginning of in his panic to look innocent.

“You ok? You look quite flushed.” Dan says, sitting next to Phil and now looking at him properly and reaching to touch his cheek.

“Yeah, just a bit overheated.” Phil wonders in moments like this why, oh why he has to be such a bad liar.

“Why do you have a blanket on you, then?”

“Because I was slightly chilly just a few minutes ago, actually.” Phils face is betraying him. It very much is. He knows Dan can see right through him but he still tries as Dan raises his eyebrows at him.

“Oh no. Fine, I was masturbating” Phil says leaning towards Dan to hide his face against his neck in embarrassment.

“Is that it, you weirdo?” Dan asks laughing at him and rubbing a hand up and down his back. “Do you want me to leave you alone for a little bit or should I join?” Dan asks trying to get Phil to look at him.

“Don’t hate me. I’m going to show you something because if I don’t I’ll feel guilty later.” Phil says, opening his laptop and showing Dan.

“Wow, those are awful” Dan says with a grimace. “But I did take them for you, so it's ok. Now, I take it I’m allowed to join you?” he asks already reaching for the waist of Phils pants.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog it on tumblr](http://universequartzz.tumblr.com/post/174325927285/title-caught-red-handed-rating-m-word-count-576)


End file.
